peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rancid Hell Spawn
Rancid Hell Spawn are a punk band, originally active between 1988 and 1995, making a return in 2011. Based in London, the band released five albums and six extended plays. Rancid Hell Spawn also provided two songs for the soundtrack of Dennis Worden's Stickboy music video in 1993. Their music is characterized by a distinctive noisy and distorted sound, featuring a Casio organ and large amounts of feedback. The majority of Rancid Hell Spawn songs are short, high-speed punk burnouts with melodies hidden beneath the feedback. Steven Wells of New Musical Express described it as "listening to Eddie Cochran while wearing a chemical warfare suit full of angry wasps." The band was fronted by Charlie Chainsaw, former editor of Chainsaw which started in 1977 and continued until 1984. Charlie Chainsaw remains active in the London punk scene, running the Wrench Records record label and mail order company. Rancid Hell Spawn reformed in 2011, releasing an EP Abolition of the Orgasm in December 2011 and Eat My Cigarette in 2016. Links to Peel John rather suspected that the band only got together, thought up a weird name and gave their debut release a controversial title just to see if he would play their records. It subsequently emerged that this was not just a one-off, and also provided a useful link with a story about Simon Bates on one occasion. JP no doubt admired not only the band's original sound as described above, but their underground nature: no pictures of the band or videos of them performing can be found. Scalpel Party was an interim compilation released in 2001: Peel naturally investigated the contents. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1980s *24 October 1988: 'Festering Pus (7")' (Wrench) *01 November 1988 (Radio Bremen): 'Festering Pus (7")' (Wrench) (JP: 'Frankly, I'm not sure about this....I rather suspect they're teasing an old man.') *26 July 1989: 'Football Special To Grimsby (LP-Jumpin' Jack Flesh)' (Wrench) (JP: 'Every once in a while, I'm inclined to think people get together to make a record, let's make a hellish record and see whether old fatso will play it. The answer of course is yes.') *03 August 1989: 'Sixteen Cans Of Stella (LP-Jumpin' Jack Flesh)' (Wrench) ;1990s *02 December 1990: 'Zombie Girl' (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) *16 December 1990: 'Dead Today, Hip Hip Hooray (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) *17 April 1992: Cholesterol Clones (EP – Noise From Nowhere Volume 8) Toxic Shock *21 August 1992: 'Rebel With A Bus Pass (7"-Gastro Boy)' (Wrench) *18 September 1992: Gastro Boy (7") Wrench *26 November 1993: 'A Trip To The Worm Farm (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *03 December 1993 (BFBS): 'Pitchfork Party (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *10 December 1993: 'Pitchfork Party (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *17 December 1993: 'Thug With A Brain (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *01 January 1994: 'Eyeball In My Mouth (CD-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *15 January 1994: 'I'm In Love With A Gangster's Moll (CD - Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *05 February 1994: 'The Ballad Of Bud Dwyer (CD-Axe Hero)' ((Wrench) *07 July 1995: 'My Baby's Got A Tapeworm (7"-Teenage Lard)' (Wrench) *15 September 1995: Teenage Lard (7 inch - Teenage Lard) Wrench ;2000s *30 January 2001: 'Dead Today, Hip Hip Hooray (CD - Scalpel Party)' (Wrench) *08 February 2001: Zombie Girl (CD - Scalpel Party) Wrench ;Compilations *Best Of Peel Vol 17: 'Dead Today Hip Hip Hooray (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) *Best Of Peel Vol 51: 'Rebel With A Bus Pass (7"-Gastro Boy)' (Wrench) *Best Of Peel Vol 53: 'Gastro Boy (7")' (Wrench) *Best Of Peel Vol 65: 'Eyeball in My Mouth (LP-Axe Hero)' (Wrench) *HO John Peel 28 1990 91: 'Zombie Girl (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) *Thrash Compilation: 'Gastro Boy' External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Discogs Category:Artists